Anhel City (Ultima)
'Anhel City '''is the capital of the Balthorist State of Nogodrick, and later the United Republic of Soldakia. During the period of the Balthorist State, Anhel City was the legislative, judicial, and executive capital of the nation, while the royal family and dictatoral council resided in Frosgard. Due to its relatively recent construction in contrast to other Nogod cities, Anhel is a highly modernized city, and is renowned for its urban planning. History The Great Rending of 1686 had been a terrible disaster for the nations of the world, as untold numbers of cities had been annihilated, and reconstruction would be a long process. However, the Rending gave an opportunity that would never again be seen: a chance to rebuild congested or too sprawled cities in a more efficient manner. In addition, the population reduction had furthered the cause of individual liberty, as a labor force was now in demand. In 1731, the idea of a new capital city for Nogodrick emerged, with plans to build said city in the Soldakian continent. The move was largely backed by those who wished to prevent further power concentration and urban congestion in Frosgard, as the city was beginning to experience far too much growth to be sustainable. At the request of Czar Eddard XII, the Parliament formed a committee to find a suitable location for a new capital city to be built. For the next few weeks, the New Capital Foundation Committee conducted surveys all around Soldakia's undeveloped regions. By a stroke of luck the committee discovered a perfect area by the banks of the Muskov river, shielded by a resource rich mountain range and filled with some of the most arable land in Soldakia. In 1752, after much planning and ground work, the first section of the city, which would become the Central Borough, was established. Out of a list of six names, ''Anhel was chosen, as the committee believed that the impossibly favorable conditions in the region could only have been a gift from the heavens. In order to ensure that Anhel City would be spared from the pain of poor planning, over two thousand experts from six different countries were invited to help plan a model city for the future. The designing process, which took nearly three years, produced a design that featured a central government area surrounded by differing layers of residential and industrial zones. This plan was accepted, and construction began in earnest on July 19th, 1756. The "completion" of Anhel City was announced in 1771, By that time, there were already tens of thousands of immigrants in the city. Technically, this region was only what would later become the Central Borough. Although the plan was to move the capital of Nogodrick to Anhel, Czar Henri IV stood against it, claiming that Frosgard must be the seat of the royal, as it was closest in proximity to the most important regions in the country. Henri IV did, however, approve of moving Parliament and the Executive branch to Anhel City. Although the initial planning had worked well for Anhel City, a shockingly modern design without any "modern" technology was not sustainable, and the distance between the farthest residential areas and the government offices made the spread of news take hours. In order to alleviate this issue, four more "central areas" were built. The new areas were combined into Anhel City, effectively making five unique cities into one. Eventually, these regions would become the Boroughs of Anhel City. Geography WIP Environment WIP Demographics WIP Economy WIP Education WIP Culture WIP Transportation WIP Government and Politics WIP Category:Ultima Category:Cities Category:Nogod Cities Category:Capital Cities